How To Deal With That Party Guppy
How To Deal With That Party Guppy * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 17 * Overall Ep #: 90 Plot It's Halloween, and Swirly Freeze puts a ban on trick-or-treating, which makes the Candies to get him into the Halloween spirit. Episode (The episode begins on the afternoon of Halloween and the Candies are setting up the Rainbow House with tons of Halloween decorations. The kids are in costumes. Lollipop Pops -- queen; Blueberry Jam -- ghost; Choco Cream -- clown; Cinnamon Buns -- bride of frankestein; Sugar Pie -- cat; Vanilla Cake -- skeleton; Caramel Cider -- cowgirl; Snicker Doodle -- vampire; Rainbow Flavor -- witch; Cotton Puffy -- jester; Lemon Drop -- princess; Gelatin Soft -- king.) ----- [Radio] ----- Guys and gals of every age. Would you like to see something strange? ~ {Deep Voice} ~ Come with us and you will see The horrifying truth of Halloween. ~ {Chorus} ~ Boo, it's Halloween! Boo, it's Halloween! ~ {Deep Voice} ~ Monsters screech in the dead of night. ~ {Chorus} ~ Boo, it's Halloween! Everybody make a scene! Trick or treat, til the neighbors faint from fright. In our town, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween! --- Song fades --- (The Candys cheered.) * {Lollipop Pops} "That was great, you guys. Do you think we should keep going?" * {Snicker Doodle} "I don't know, Lollipop. We should save that for when we go trick-or-treating tonight. We'll have lots of luck there." (The doorbell rings. Sugar goes over to see who it is. Both Chandelee and Chondoller are dressed as zombies.) * {Sugar Pie} "Hi, guys." * {Chandelee} "Hey, Candies. Where do you want these rubber bats?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Over there, on the table." (The twins walk over to the table.) * {Chondoller} "The decorating is coming along great. Where did you get the decorations?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Dad bought a lot from the convenience store." * {Chandelee} "Cool. So when do we go to the festival?" * {Vanilla Cake} "As soon as Circle Spot and Spicy Magic get here. They just love to have fun." * {Caramel Cider} "Hold on a minute. Who are Circle Spot and Spicy Magic?" * {Lollipop Pops} (chuckles) "Circle Spot and Spicy Magic are two magician penguins. They used to be mischievous but they're actually friendly. I just happened to run into them earlier today." ~ Flashback blur ~ * {Lollipop Pops} (voice over) "I was on my way to see Sir Great White, and I happened to see them horsing around in the trees." * {Circle Spot} "I bet you can't climb this tree with your eyes closed." * {Spicy Magic} "Oh. I bet I can." * {Lollipop Pops} "Hi, guys!" * {Circle Spot} "Oh, it's you, Lollipop! What a surprise to see you." * {Lollipop Pops} "I didn't know you guys like to have fun with each other." * {Spicy Magic} "Me neither. I was surprised by how close I am with him." * {Lollipop Pops} "You guys have changed. At first your relationship wasn't very great, but now you guys are getting along very well. Happy to see that change." * {Circle Spot} "Same. So how are you and your brothers and sisters?" * {Lollipop Pops} "We're doing great." ~ Flashback cut off ~ * {Lollipop Pops} "And that's how I saw them. And if I'm correct, they should be coming through here right about..." (The doorbell rings.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Now." (She floats over to the door.) * {Circle Spot & Spicy Magic} "Who's ready for a festival?!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "We can already tell you guys are ready." * {Circle Spot} "You know we are. So, how are you all doing?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh, the same ol' stuff...kind of." * {Spicy Magic} "Wow! You have six new Candys!" * {Caramel Cider} "Yep. It's a pleasure to meet y'all." * {Circle Spot} "My brother and I heard a lot about you. Battling monsters, learning powerful moves." * {Lollipop Pops} "We get that a lot." * {Gelatin Soft} "Well, at least you'll be able to take some time off to have lots of fun with us." * {Spicy Magic} "You got that right. I just don't know how I'll be able to pull off horsing around with my brother. I don't want him to humiliate me." * {Circle Spot} "Hey!" * {Spicy Magic} "Just kidding!" * {Lollipop Pops} (chuckles) "Alright then, let's go." (Everyone heads out of the door when all of a sudden, a note with very unfamiliar hand writting is posted on the front door.) * {Choco Cream} "Hey. What's this?" * {Circle Spot} "It looks like a cease order from...no way!" * {Lemon Drop} "What is it?" * {Circle Spot} "This letter is from...wait for it...Swirly Freeze." (The gang gasps in fear.) ----------- * {Vanilla Cake} "Swirly Freeze? Is this a joke?" * {Circle Spot} "This is no joke." * {Cotton Puffy} "No wonder I wasn't laughing." (back on topic) "Why, though? What did he say in the letter?" * {Circle Spot} "It says that effective immediately, there will be no Halloween activites of any kind, and if anyone is caught doing so, they will recieve two weeks in the castle dungeon, or the possibility of being exiled from Jupiter Town." * {Caramel Cider} "That doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone as bad as Swirly do something like that? It's like a special part of the holiday. You can't just ban a holiday." * {Lollipop Pops} "Caramel's right. We need to see Swirly and get him to tell us why." * {Blueberry Jam} "I know Swirly is a bit jerky, but don't we have to think about why we're gonna see him, because there's a chance he will throw us out." * {Lollipop Pops} "I am willing to take that chance. Come on, we have to prove Swirly wrong about the ban." (The Candies and the penguins left the scene. The scene later cuts to the part of town they are now going through.) * {Spicy Magic} "So, I can tell some of you have had met Swirly Freeze before." * {Choco Cream} "A few times, as a matter of fact. The first time we met him, he challanged me to see who is the best party guppy." * {Circle Spot} "My brother and I heard about that. You were really good out there." * {Spicy Magic} "As a matter of fact, I see why a lot of people call you the most 'eligible party guppy'. You clearly have that personality everyone could get along with." * {Choco Cream} "Of course I do. With Cotton around, me and him are like twins. Right, Cotton?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Choco's right. Us Candies are very well-known around Jupiter. Ever since we lived here, people treat us like we're celebrities. We pretty much get invited to every party there is." * {Lollipop Pops} "Alright guys, we're here. It's time to put that mean party guppy in his place." (The Candies and the magicians arrive at Swirly's castle.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Wait. I know how we can get in through the back fence." * {Lollipop Pops} "How?" (Cotton takes out a piece of raw meat and threw it at the guard dogs. He smirked a bit.) * {Cotton Puffy} "This'll lead us to the secret entrance, which is the cellar." * {Vanilla Cake} "How do you know about this place?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I kinda snooped around one time. It really got to me when I noticed how big this place is compared to the Rainbow House." (The scene cuts to one of Swirly's windows. Cotton is trying to see if he can carefully open it without setting off any alarms.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Are you sure this plan will work?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Trust me, bro. It's fool-proof. Now follow my lead." (Cotton gives out several gestures leading into the plan to straighten Swirly out. He tells the group to quietly climb into the window and sneak into his 'relaxation room'. After everyone is inside, Cotton points them into the direction of the room, where Swirly and his scorpion assistances are currently eating their meals. This is where Cotton puts on a girl scout outfit and pulls his hair to make it straight.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Guys, I feel like I did something great." * {Assistant #1} "What's that, Swirly?" * {Swirly Freeze} "You know those no trick-or-treating flyers I put up today?" * {Assistant #2} (flatly) "Yeah." * {Swirly Freeze} "They've been already up for hours, and so far, no kid had come to my door for candy. I have a feeling that this holiday might be the most quiet one Jupiter Town has ever had." (The assistants sighed to theirselves. There is a knock on the door, and one of the assistants goes to answer it.) * {Assistant #2} "Hi. What brings you here?" * {Cotton Puffy} (in a high-pitched voice) "Yes, would you like to buy a box of chocolate chip cookies?" * {Assistant #2} "Uhh, sure. I'll take them off your hands." * {Cotton Puffy} "I thought so." (He pulls off his disguise. Cut to Swirly in his 'relaxation room'.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Loro, who's at the door?" * {Loro} (from o.s.) "Uhh, no one that I think you shouldn't see." * {Swirly Freeze} "What? If I knew someone was coming to the door, I should see them if I wanted to." (He goes to the door, and sees Cotton.) * {Swirly Freeze} "You! What do you think you're doing here?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "I was gonna ask you the same question. What do you think you're doing?" * {Swirly Freeze} "What do you think you're doing? Snooping around in my castle, and pulling a phony cover just to get at me? I never thought you would pull it off. And I know why you're here...to straighten me out when I banned Halloween." (He noticed Cotton is holding a flyer in his hand.) "And I see you found my flyer." (Loro leaves the scene.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Woah. You're good at this guessing game." (suddenly angry) "But that doesn't matter! How dare you ban something that people have been doing for years! Can't you already imagine how many kids are upset about this?!" * {Swirly Freeze} "You don't know what people think about those flyers. I'm pretty sure that once they don't think about sending their kids out for trick-or-treating, they'll have the right idea to have Halloween parties instead. Plus, I don't enjoy that. Did you happen to bring your tiny army?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Oh, sure! Come on out guys!" (The others come out.) * {Caramel Cider} "Swirly, ye better stop this nonsense." * {Lemon Drop} "Yes. You can't take Halloween away from us." * {Circle Spot} "What you're doing is against all regulations of the holiday." * {Swirly Freeze} "Oh, wow! Look who's here! Circle and his brother, Spicy!" * {Spicy Magic} "Oh, you heard about us?" (suddenly angry) "No, no, no! You can't fool me with that logic!" * {Swirly Freeze} "Choco, I don't know why you and your army of disguised beetles are doing in my personal relaxation room, but all of you need to get your mild-mannered hindquarters out of here before I have my assistants throw all of you out. And I'll make sure you don't live to be heroes anymore." * {Choco Cream} "Aren't you taking this a little too far?" * {Swirly Freeze} "I know what I'm doing! Don't tell me how far I'm taking this! Obviously, neither of you haven't gotten the slightest idea what Halloween has done to me. It even has my assistants in an uproar." * {Loro} "No, it hasn't!" (Assistant #1 nudges him.) "Um...I mean, i-it's gotten poor Swirly into deep anger, and it's even m-making him want to rage all over Jupiter." * {Swirly Freeze} "Now you see why I banned Halloween this year. It's nothing that's gonna make me happy, or do me a favor. So I'm giving you all one minute to get the blazes out of here starting now, or I'm having Loro and Crater drag you out. Which one?" (There is brief silence.) * {Choco Cream} (sighs) "Let's go." (The gang starts leaving Swirly's castle. Choco stops for a second to say one last thing before leaving.) * {Choco Cream} "Swirly. I hope someone comes over and proves your simple little brain wrong." * {Swirly Freeze} "Actually, that already happened." * {Choco Cream} (starts leaving) "This isn't over! When we come back, you'll see how foolish you are! You wll be able to oversee this ban!" (Vanilla pulls him out off sight.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Okay, what in the world just happened?" (The scene cuts to the group on the sidewalk. Choco is still thinking hard of how to get Swirly to change his mind about the Hallowen ban.) * {Cotton Puffy} "That was the worst castle raid I've e''ver'' been to. I mean, this is way worse than that time we had to stay inside a castle with a bunch of monsters living in it." * {Spicy Magic} "You did what?" * {Cotton Puffy} "You heard me. When I accidentally burned the house down with Electro Ball, we were forced to live inside the genie's lamp. The monsters there are weird and annoying." * {Circle Spot} "You guys must've went through a lot." * {Cotton Puffy} "We did. Those monsters were seriously getting on our nerves. We had to leave so we don't have to deal with them. They realized we hate them. They make me so mad I just wanna tear them apart." * {Choco Cream} "Cotton, my bro! You just gave me the most greatest idea ever!" * {Cotton Puffy} "What, tear Swirly Freeze apart?" * {Choco Cream} "No. If he realizes what he did wrong, he'll have to undo the ban." * {Blueberry Jam} "In other words, cheat him out of his ban." * {Circle Spot} "That's great. But will it get him to cave in?" * {Choco Cream} "Hopefully." (Scene cuts back to the Rainbow House.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Choco, what do you think about these jack-o-lanterns? Are they enough to light up the front yard?" * {Choco Cream} "Hmm. Yes." * {Lollipop Pops} "Alrighty then." (She puts the jack-o-lanters outside the house.) * {Lemon Drop} "Great. I knew they would light up the entire yard." (Choco is so busy thinking of ways to get Swirly to change his mind about the ban that he didn't notice the yard being lit up by jack-o-lanters. This worries Sugar Pie.) * {Sugar Pie} "Choco, you've been think about how to get back at Swirly ever since we got back." * {Lollipop Pops} "As a matter of fact, you've been so wrapped up in it that you didn't bother to take notice of the front yard. Don't you love it?" * {Choco Cream} "Huh?" (looks at the jack-o-lanterns) "Oh, they're fantastic. I like it." * {Snicker Doodle} "Choco, is something wrong?" * {Choco Cream} "No way! What makes you think that?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Well, to start off, you're attempting to develop plans for your revenge on Swirly Freeze. You've been doing that for the past couple of hours." * {Choco Cream} "Lollipop. If there was anything in this planet that makes me unhappy, it's Swirly banning Halloween. If we get him to change his mind, it will make me and Cotton the happiest guppies on Jupiter." * {Sugar Pie} "I hope you figure something out." * (Choco Cream} "Oh, I will." (Lollipop goes inside the house.) * {Choco Cream} "Whatever I come up with it has to work. Or else Halloween is ruined." (The scene cuts back to Swirly's castle.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Who does Choco think he is? Trying to spoil my Halloween plans, and persuades me to take away my no Halloween ban? Rude!" * {Crater} "Sire, don't you think you're taking this ban a little too far?" * {Swirly Freeze} "Heck no! It's for our sake, remember?" * {Crater} "But I feel like this is out of proportion. Kids trick-or-treat all the time, and it never affected you." * {Swirly Freeze} "That was before I had to deal with my pet hibernating in the summer." * {Loro} "It's really sad to hear that, sire, but you can't take a holiday away just because of your little situation." * {Swirly Freeze} "Are you suggesting I did something wrong? I am not crazy! No one is gonna throw me into an insane asylum. If you think I lost my mind, you're wrong. Don't make me beat you up tonight." * {Crater} "Ahhh! No!" * {Swirly Freeze} "Now getting back to the subject of matter. How can we keep going with this ban? How about put up more letters?" * {Loro} "Sire, y-you're upsetting everyone." * {Swirly Freeze} "That's what I'm hoping for. Now hear me out. We make a couple more copies of these letters and post them all over town, and put an urgent message warning them what will happen if they do." * {Crater} "You already did that." * {Loro} "Two weeks in the castle dungeon." * {Swirly Freeze} "Oh yeah. Okay, two weeks sounds too simple. How about an entire month?" * {Loro} "T-then that creature won't be about t-to do their daily routines." * {Swirly Freeze} "Well, boo-hoo-hoo for them. This is for my sanity and my well-being. Now help make more letters. This town doesn't need Halloween anyway." (The scene cuts back to the Rainbow House, where the Candies and the magicians are thinking of how to get back at Swirly's ban.) * {Circle Spot} "How much have you come up with, Choco?" * {Choco Cream} "Practically that much. Since we came back, that's the only thing in my mind." * {Spicy Magic} "Cool. That's a start." * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh! Perhaps I would like to share my idea." * {Blueberry Jam} "Let's hear it." * {Gelatin Soft} "How about we come back in much better disguises, then we can fool Swirly into bringing Halloween back. You know, like in that old Ezedeeler Screw story where he was visited by the many ghosts." * {Lollipop Pops} "You know, I would admit that might be a great idea? Don't you think, everyone?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah. Then we could be able to get him into doing some other stuff that would humiliate him." * {Lollipop Pops} "I'm liking what I'm hearing so far." * {Cinnamon Buns} "I think we might have some white sheets we could use as ghost costumes." * {Choco Cream} "Cool! Let's do it." (The scene changes to a montage of the Candies and the magicians gathering up several old white sheets. It ended after 10 seconds.) * {Caramel Cider} "Alright, y'all. Do we have enough sheets?" * {Choco Cream} "We have sixteen sheets and there's fourteen of us. So I think we're good." * {Cotton Puffy} "And we'll use the backup just in case." * {Chandelee} (walks in) "You guys aren't planning something dangerous, are you?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Dangerous? Oh no. Especially around Halloween." * {Chandelee} "Alright then. Well, see you all later." (walks off) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Let's put all this in a wagon." (The gang gathered up all the sheets and stuffed them in a wagon.) * {Choco Cream} "Friends, I think we're prepared to scare Swirly out of his misery." * {Candies, Circle, Spicy} "Yeah!" * {Choco Cream} "Let's do this!" (The scene changes back to Swirly's caste. The gang are pulling out all their supplies for their plan, which they think might work.) * {Choco Cream} "Guys, I really hope this plan works. If it doesn't, then there's always a Plan B." * {Lemon Drop} "We may not achieve if Swirly finds out it's us, but he may not have an idea if we use fake voices." * {Snicker Doodle} "Yes. I can try to sound different, liking speaking in a different accent." * {Lollipop Pops} "And I've been wanting to try out speaking in a different language, like Spanish. Listen to this. 'Hola, amigo!' translates to 'Hi there, friend!'." * {Blueberry Jam} "Really nice." * {Lollipop Pops} "Thanks. Now, everyone got their ghost sheets and their emergency weapons?" * {Candies, Circle, Spicy} "Yes!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Then let's rock." ---------- (The gang sneak toward Swirly's castle.) * {Choco Cream} "Okay. We can sneak in through the main entrance. From what I figured, no one is guarding it now." * {Lollipop Pops} "You sure?" * {Choco Cream} "I'm positive. So let's do this." (The gang quietly enter the castle without being spotted. Then they found Swirly in one of the rooms, enjoying a slice of ice cream cake.) * {Swirly Freeze} "I love ice cream cake." (He suddenly heard a noise.) * {Swirly Freeze} "What was that?" * {Crater} "What was what?" * {Swirly Freeze} "That noise. Go see what it is." (Crater and Loro head outside. When they get there, they are somehow taped to a wall. Swirly realizes that both of his assistants have not returned.) * {Swirly Freeze} "What's taking those fools so long?" (Swirly went outside to look for himself.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Loro! Crater! Where are you two at?! I hope this isn't some kind of sick joke, because if it is you know very well what I'm gonna do to you once I find you." (to himself) "Usually those two come to me whenever I have something to say." (Somehow, the gang appeared behind him.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hello, Swirly Freeze." * {Swirly Freeze} "Ahhh! Who are you?!" * {Caramel Cider} "We are the ghosts of Halloween past." * {Swirly Freeze} "Wow. How hilarious." * {Spicy Magic} "Shut up! We are here to show your wrongdoing." * {Swirly Freeze} "Get out of town! I did nothing wrong." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Then explain the Halloween ban in Jupiter Town." * {Swirly Freeze} "Oh yeah. I did that for a reason." * {Sugar Pie} "Why would you ban Halloween?" * {Swirly Freeze} "Okay, fine. I'll spill the beans! The reason I banned Halloween was because of my pet. He is hibernating this summer and I don't get to spend time with him." * {Circle Spot} "Well then. I guess it's best of what we want. Now we shall reveal our true forms." (Everyone takes off their disguises.) * {Swirly Freeze} "WHAT?! But...you..." * {Choco Cream} "Managed to trick you into telling the truth about you banning Halloween." * {Swirly Freeze} "Yeah. But why would you trick me into something that I kept deep inside? Do you have any idea how stupid you made me feel? Huh?!" * {Sugar Pie} "We do." * {Swirly Freeze} "You know, you all should be ashamed of yourself. Dressing up as ghosts and pretending to scare me into giving up my deepest secret. Well, I should've had the nerve to attack you. * {Caramel Cider} "Wait! Before ye decide to attack us, we just wanna say this. Instead of bannin' somethin' because of your little pet problem, why don't ya try it so you can see whether you like it or not." * {Swirly Freeze} "You know what, Caramel? I have no idea." * {Blueberry Jam} "Well now, you get a chance to experience what Halloween feels like." * {Swirly Freeze} "...Fine. I'll give it a try." * {Choco Cream} "Yes!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Swirly, be ready for trick-or-treating." * {Swirly Freeze} "Oh, just one I want to ask." * {Lollipop Pops} "What's that?" * {Swirly Freeze} "Why are my boys tied up?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Hahaha! Looks like I went too far." * {Swirly Freeze} "You think." (The scene changes to the first house the gang will be trick-or-treating.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Alright, Swirly. This is where we start trick-or-treating. Just relax and you'll see how much fun Halloween can be." * {Swirly Freeze} "I hope I enjoy it. Otherwise, the ban stays." * {Chandelee} "Say, how did you guys managed to get Swirly to change his mind about banning Halloween?" * {Lollipop Pops} "We convinced him to tell us the reason for the Halloween ban in the first place, which was rather easy once we got to speak to him." * {Chandelee} "Well, however you got him to spill what was going on, I'm pretty sure it will help with the ban." (The scene changes to the door. Choco knocks. A male alien goes over to answer it.) * {CandiyCakes, Spicy, Circle, Chandelee, Swirly} "Trick-or-treat!" (The alien each put candy in their bags. The gang thanked the alien, and he went back into his house.) * {Lollipop Pops} "So Swirly, how did that make you feel?" * {Swirly Freeze} "It made me feel...great. It's like I want to do it again." * {Circle Spot} "Well, there's nothing that can stop you now. We've got a bunch of houses to go to. Let's go." ---------- (Cut to a montage of the gang going from house to house trick-or-treating. Some of the montage also features Swirly taking down the letters about the ban on Halloween. Cut to the Halloween town festival.) * {Swirly Freeze} (laughs) "I never felt so alive!" * {Rainbow Flavor} "See? We told you you'll get used to it." * {Sugar Pie} "Swirly, can I ask you something?" * {Swirly Freeze} "Ask away, Sugar." * {Sugar Pie} "How did you get to be...what you look like right now?" * {Swirly Freeze} "Well, I'll tell you this. I was born on the eastern side of Jupiter Town. I was a happy little baby. I enjoyed everything about life. As I grew up, I started doing magic tricks. I couldn't get some of them right, until I did one trick that I love. I pulled a phoenix out of my hat, and that majestic bird became my pet." * {Snicker Doodle} "And he had to hibernate this year?" * {Swirly Freeze} "Yes. It makes me upset that I won't get to spend time with him during the summer. At first, I thought it was a joke. Then, I did what I can to keep summer from coming." * {Lemon Drop} "How did you do it?" * {Swirly Freeze} "By cooling down Jupiter's clouds. But it looks like my greatest plan to stop summer from coming backfired and summer did come after all. I stayed in my house for the rest of the day, feeling depressed. After that, I learned to accept the fact that my phoenix needed to hibernate." * {Sugar Pie} "Well, we can help you with that. That is, if you want us." * {Swirly Freeze} "Really?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, yes. From what we heard, you sound like a happy child who struggles from grief a few times." * {Cinnamon Buns} "And we know now that you're just a nice guppy." * {Spicy Magic} "And even though Circle and I have a bit of beef a few times, we can find in our hearts to forgive you." * {Swirly Freeze} "You know what? I'm glad I finally got that out of my chest. I gotta say, I'm very delighted you all agreed to be my friends." * {Lollipop Pops} "So are we." (The gang goes to hug Swirly. The scene then changes to nighttime. The party is still going. The Candies, Circle, Spicy, Swirly, Loro, and Crater are enjoying the night as the kids emptied out their candy bags.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Well, I did it. I made it through without being rotten." * {Choco Cream} "We're proud of you, Swirly." * {Swirly Freeze} "Listen. I really appreciate what you all did to me in the past. It means a lot." * {Cotton Puffy} (holding something behind his back) "Swirly, I have a Halloween gift for you." * {Swirly Freeze} "What is it?" (Cotton reveals what he hid behind him.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Woah! I don't believe it! It's...a magic wand." (takes it) "Wow...is this a real ''magic wand?" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Yes." * {'Swirly Freeze'} "Cotton, I don't know what to say other than...I absolutely love it! Thank you for the gift!" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Your welcome, Swirly. ~ {'Cotton Puffy'} ~ Said the night wind to the crescent moon. Do you see what I see? Way up in the sky crescent moon. Do you see what I see? A star, a star. Dancing in the night. With a tail that gives us a fright. With a tail that gives us a fright. ~ {'CandyCakes'} ~ Said the jack-o-lantern to the skeleton. Do you hear what I hear? Singing to the ghouls, skeleton. Do you hear what I hear? Some treats, some treats Given by our folks With a taste like a birthday cake. With a taste like a birthday cake. ~ {'CandyCakes, Spicy, Circle'} ~ Said the skeleton to the mighty witch. Do you know what I know? In your scary home, mighty witch. Do you know what I know? A ghost, a ghost Dances in the dark. With a smile that gives out a spark. With a smile that gives out a spark. ~ {'CandyCakes, Spicy, Circle, Swirly'''} ~ Said the mighty witch to the little kids. Listen to what I say! Give those treats to the little kids. Listen to what I say! The ghost, the ghost Flying in the night He will bring us goodness and light He will bring us goodness and light The ghost, the ghost Flying in the night He will bring us goodness and light He will bring us goodness and light." (The gang continues their party, while the camera pans away from the party.) End of episode.